The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the grandiflora class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed variety with pollen of the variety Redgold, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,006.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety of the grandiflora class bearing multicolored or bicolored blooms. This objective was substantially achieved as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding in the new variety and which distinguish it from its parents as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. An upright, vigorous plant with a strong tendency to produce blooms in long-stemmed clusters on main canes and small clusters on lateral branches.
2. Flower color essentially cherry red with a white reverse.
3. Little or no fragrance.
4. Very dark Garnette Brown new foliage and stems.
5. Many long, nearly straight thorns.
Asexual reproduction of this new cultivar by budding as performed at Wasco Calif., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.